The son of the underworld and the huntress
by renetpd
Summary: [Hiatus]What if Percy was the son of Hades and Persephone? What if he and Artemis are rivals that argue about everything? Whatwill he do if Artemis will get captured? What had happend in their past, that they hate each other? They share the secret of there past wit nobody, but what if Artemis' feelings change after her rescue? rated m for a reason PERTEMIS
1. Maine

**So this is my first fanfiction please be fair. English is not my native language so my grammar might be incorrect. I usually speak and write in german.**

 **With that said please enjoy the story!**

Chapter one

Percy POV

I was racing through the forests of Maine to catch up with the hunters of Artemis. The famous group of man hating girls lead by the goddess Artemis herself. They were dispatched by Zeus to fetch two demigod children of Hades. Most likely he wants to eliminate them. As far as I know there were campers from camp Half-Blood too. Both search parties were instructed to bring these demigods to Olympus.

I am Perseus, god of darkness, night and like Artemis the hunt. My titles as son of Hades and Persephone are first prince of the underworld, ghost king and most important heir to Hades. That means that the two kids Zeus wants to execute are my siblings. My Father had given me the mission to fetch them before the others could lay a hand onto them. I should teleport them to the underworld so that they would be safe and out of Zeus range.

My mother wasn't too pleased as my father had sired these illegitimate children. Their names are Nico and Bianca di Angelo. They were born before the pact of the big three to not sire anymore children, that was made after World War two. The both siblings were brought to the Lotus Casino the realm of the Lotus eater, where time stops. So they were still ten and twelve. Nico and his older sister were attending a boarding school in Maine. A satyr probably had smelled them and reported their existence and potential parentage to the camp and Olympus. They might not be the children of the great prophecy, but their lives are going to be over if they don't get into the underworld.

Persephone isn't a wife like Hera, who kills the offsprings of her unfaithful husband. She had mercy with the di Angelos. She actually had a look of pity when my father informed her about the circumstances of her last stepchildren. My mother encouraged my father to send me after them with the mission to bring them to the underworld under any circumstances. You see I am a god so I can't die, but I usually pretend to be a demigod. It's much more fun for me. Yeaa you may think that it's ridiculous, a god living the life of a demigod. Nobody understands it unless they see the face of the monsters after you revealed your real identity to them.

Artemis and I may be or may not be the worst enemies you could imagine. I go onto solo hunts, she hunts most of the time together with her huntresses. She always thinks she is superior to me. I am the oddball of Olympus, one of the few tolerated gods of the underworld at Olympus, while Artemis is one of the strongest Olympians. The goddess is nearly as strong as one of the big three. To describe her she has the looks of a princess, long soft auburn hair, silvery yellow eyes and a stunning smile( if she gives you one you will understand) , but her personality is ice cold, I repeat ICE cold.

Every time we meet the whole meeting develops into a fight. We even destroyed some cabins at camp. Zeus was pissed that an energy beam had hit his cabin. The punishment was unbearable, Artemis and I had to go onto several missions together. She was continuously complaining about that her hunt had to stay at camp while we both where hunting.

Nevertheless I am a brotherly companion to her younger brother Apollo. We usually hung out together when we had free time. I am an older brother to him, while he sees his sister as his younger sister although she's older.

Finally I reached Westoverhall the school my siblings were attending. The hunters were about three miles behind me, when I entered the building. The pupils were gathered together during a dance ball. I spotted my siblings standing alone in a corner. I was walking towards them when someone yelled. "Annabeth, Thalia Orion we have to go. I can smell a powerful monster approaching." This irritating satyr is destroying everything. Before I could reach my sister and brother the manticore fetched them and dragged them outside. The demigods from camp Half-Blood followed them. I melted in a shadow and appeared outside next to the manticore, who was holding my siblings.

The foolish demigod son of Poseidon charged at the beast, the manticore loosened the grip onto my siblings. While he was distracted by the campers, I snuck up to him and pulled Nico and Bianca out of his claws. "Hello Nico, Bianca I will bring you to your father, he will explain everything to both of you." Before they could reply I teleported us to the throneroom of the underworld. My father and mother were already waiting for us. "Father I have to go to Maine again, I have unsettled business to attend. I hope that you will teach your children about this world."

"Percy, stay safe son" my mother said to me shortly before I left for Maine.

I reappeared near the boarding school in Maine. Only to find out that the hunters had entered the fight against the manticore. Artemis was about to guarantee the permission to kill the beast, when he packed Zoe Nightshade, the Lieutenant of the hunt and threw her down the cliff he was standing at. I sprinted towards the cliff and jumped.

Artemis POV

As I saw a boy jumping down the cliff, I thought how foolish he was. I was about to start mourning about Zoe as the boy reappeared in front of me. He set Zoe to the ground and bowed to me. He seemed to be aware of the customs of the hunt. I could swear I have seen him before. This jet black unruly hair and the obsidian black eyes. Where have I seen those before?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the manticore had grabbed the daughter of Athena and jumped over the edge of the cliff taking her with him. The son of Poseidon yelled in despair and was about to follow them, when he was stopped by Zoe" You foolish boy, what do you think are you doing. Your friend is beyond help."

"Stand up, boy" I commanded the unknown demigod. He stood up and was about to reply to me, as the son of Poseidon interrupted our conversation. "You dare to show your face here again, after you took away the children of Hades to Hades knows where! You hindered a quest of Olympus!"

I was alerted this demigod clearly shadow traveled Zoe and himself during the certain jump into death. He was a threat to the council. Before I could do something, a loud crack could be heared. I saw the seaspawn going to the ground. The obvious son of Hades in front of me stretched his arms out for me to handcuff him. He said, that he would surrender himself peacefully.

I ordered Zoe to set camp up, the hunters would be staying here while I would escort this traitorous demigod to Olympus, so that he could be judged by the council. He rebelled against the order of Olympus.

While I gave last instructions to Zoe, I couldn't shake the feeling that I should know the young demigod that was in our captivity. I have seen him somewhere, but where…

I teleported us to Olympus not knowing what consequence this action would bring…

 **So this was the first chapter of The son ofthe underworld and the huntress. Don't forget to review.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-Rene-**


	2. Meetings and Siblings

Chapter two

 _I teleported us to Olympus not knowing what consequence this action would bring…_

Artemis POV

We reappeared in the middle of the throneroom of Olympus.

"What do you think are you doing with my grandson, Huntress?" an angry Demeter yelled at me. I was shocked, Demeter normally shows no interest in anything. She called the demigod her grandson, which means that he is the full blooded son of Hades and Persephone. I just had imprisoned a god, the son of Hades was a possible reason for war between Olympus and the realm of the dead.

"SILENCE" my father roared. Wisely everybody kept their mouths shut.

"Who have you brought with you Artemis?" he asked.

"May I speak for myself, lord Zeus. You all know me already. I am the first prince of the underworld, Perseus god of darkness, night and the hunt." The supposed demigod said and began to change his appearance. In front of the council stood my rival the second god of the hunt. The laid back god walked towards the throne of Demeter and summoned a little throne next to hers. She removed the handcuffs I had applied to him before.

"Why did you brought your hunting colleague with you sis" my annoying brother stated.

I was fuming in rage, how could he dare to fake that he was a demigod? How could he dare to act against orders from Olympus, to play his little game with me the Olympian goddess Artemis.

"He interrupted with my mission to fetch his demigod siblings. He was seen while he teleported them out of our range. Nevertheless he later saved my lieutenant…"

"Lord Zeus, I am here to deliver a message from my father. These demigods were sired before you, the big three made the pact to not sire any more children. As you could see they are younger than the son of Poseidon or your own daughter Thalia. That means that they aren't the children of the prophecy. You should consider to not kill them, by killing them my father will declare war. You just escaped another civil war between two of you. My father simply wanted to bring them to a safe place so that they would not be killed by a hastily decision." Perseus stated.

I have to say that I could follow his arguments they were convincing. Olympus couldn't handle another war.

Percy POV

Zeus had a considering look on his face. He might agree to let my siblings live.

"They have to stay at camp Half-Blood. We can't allow such powerful demigods to roam around the country freely. They might become a treat to Olympus. Perseus and Artemis I want to speak to you after the meeting." He stated.

I sighted in relief, my siblings could live. Father will be happy to hear the news.

"Does anybody have to say something else?" Zeus asked. Nobody wanted to say something so he dismissed the council meeting. One after another of the gods flashed out and just left Artemis and I alone in throneroom. There was an awkward silence between the both of us, until she spoke "consider you lucky Perseus, this could have gone very wrong for you and your siblings. Why do you even fool around disguised as a demigod?"

"I like fooling monsters, Artemis. You should know it by now. How long do we know each other? Two millennia should be enough for you to remember me even if I am in my demigod disguise." I replied.

You see I have known her for about two millennia for real, but we started to argue with each other after the first 500 years on Olympus. She began to gather her hunters and developed a deep hate towards men. All men even her brother became victim of her man hating triads.

"I could easily have turned you into a jackalope. Father won't start a war for two simple children of your father, but I think it was a close call. Let's get going I don't want to let my father wait, you know how impatient he is." Artemis said and headed to the exit.

Zeus stood outside of the throneroom and was waiting for us. The last time he dispatched us to a solo hunt, I wonder what it is now.

"You two will go and hunt down the ophiotaurus, you will split up. The monster has to be killed before the titans get a hold onto it. Since you are the gods of the hunt, I will send you out. If you fail Olympus will fall, your success is necessary for the survival of Olympus. You will depart as soon as possible." He commanded.

Artemis and I teleported us back to the camp of the hunters near the school in Maine, in my case only to be stared at. While Artemis would be talking to Orion, I went to the underworld to fetch my siblings, Zeus had commanded that they have to stay at camp Half-Blood and there is no chance that he would show mercy to them if we, my father and I, disobeyed him by letting them stay in the realm of dead.

Bianca and Nico would travel with the hunters and campers to camp. Artemis planned to let Apollo pick them up together. The only thing I had to do was drop them off at the hunter camp.

Father wanted to speak to me after I told my siblings to get their things together, because they would be brought to camp half-Blood.

"Percy, talk to Artemis she might take Bianca into her hunt. It's better if I don't have to worry about her safety. Nico will have to stay alone." Hades said, with a sad expression clearly able to be seen at his face.

Grudgingly I accepted the judgement of my father. I don't agree with the image of men Artemis is teaching to her hunters. My own sister in the service of my rival is like a straight punch to the face. I teleported us to the hunter camp and walked off to inform Artemis about request of my father.

As I reached her tent I saw a pissed Zoe Nightshade walk out. I knocked at her tent flap and was asked to step inside.

"Artemis, my father requested you to take Bianca into your hunt, he doesn't want her to be at camp, surrounded by so many male campers." I stated.

"Your father is much more intelligent than you Perseus, I don't have anything against my uncle and will meet his request. Your sister will be welcomed to the hunt, if she agrees to the terms I demand from my hunters." She replied.

We stepped out of her tent and could hear Zoe and Orion argue, they were fighting about who was better for female demigods, the hunt or the camp. Orion wanted to convince Bianca to come with them to camp while Zoe tried to persuade her to join the hunt. Artemis called her over to talk to her inside of her tent.

While they would be talking I would stay with Nico and the irritating son of Poseidon. My brother was speaking about a game about the greek mythology named Mythomagic. He was asking Orion about his adventures and his sword Anaklusmos. The sword Zoe had originally given to Heracles before he left her behind.

After a while Bianca step out of Artemis tent wearing the hunter uniform, much to Nico and Orion's shock. They both had wanted Bianca to come with them to camp and now she was a huntress.

Artemis called Apollo so that he could take the hunters to camp. She gave last introductions to Zoe and I said farewell to my siblings. "Nico you have to stay strong, you have to represent our father. You should never forget who your father and brother are." Apollo landed his sun chariot next to us and greeted "Sup Perce, hey little sis." "You know the rule Apollo: no flirting with my hunters or I shoot you an arrow there where the sun doesn't shine." his sister admonished him.

"So now you and I will hunt down that beast, but I don't think you could even hit a dead deer if it lays in front of you." She mocked.

So this was how my solo mission started. To hunt down a monster that could bring the downfall of Olympus.

Little did I know how soon I would have to stop my hunt to be called to Olympus…

 **I will upload the next chapter in 2-3 days.**

 **Don't forget to review! -Rene-**


	3. prophecy and the quest

Chapter three

 _Little did I know how soon I would have to stop my hunt to be called to Olympus…_

Percy POV

I was roaming through Oregon, Artemis and I had split US into two parts. I would search in the north and Artemis in the south. Yesterday we both were departed to our hunt. For once we were more or less peaceful. It was the second evening I just had shot down a deer so that I could have dinner. Thunder rumbled loudly and lightning bolts struck trough the sky. Zeus was calling for an emergency meeting and it seemed that he called for my presence. I threw my deer into the fire and sacrificed it to Hestia, in my opinion she gets way to less attention. After that I flashed myself to the throneroom of Olympus. To my shock even my father was there, he normally was only allowed to be here at the winter solstice. If he is at an olympian meeting, the gods are normally at the edge of destruction.

"So now that everybody is here we can start the meeting. Artemis was captured by the titan forces! And a prophecy was proclaimed." Zeus announced. "Apollo if you would please tell us the prophecy that was declared to the lieutenant of the hunt."

 _"_ The Prophecy says:

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall lose one by a parent's hand._

The son of Poseidon has told Chiron of a dream in which Artemis took the sky from Athena's daughter. Zoe the lieutenant of Artemis also thinks that my sister is in the captivity of the titans. We have to rescue her." Apollo proclaimed.

"All gods have to look out for monsters in their domains. Hades has informed us about the great stirring. Perseus, since you are the only god not bound by the ancient laws I have to dispatch you to help the quest and liberate Artemis." Zeus ordered.

Nobody had to add something so the meeting was dismissed.

I flashed to camp Half-Blood to inform the quest members of my assistance. I may not be bound by the ancient laws but I am not allowed to teleport the quest to their goal. The whole Prophecy has to be carried out, or else the fates will get me. I reappeared in the living room of the big house. When I stepped out of the building onto the veranda I spotted Dionysius and Chiron playing Pinocle together with the Satyr Grover.

"Chiron, where can I find Zoe? I have to talk to her." I asked the old centaur.

"Lord Perseus, I don't know where she is but she will most likely be with the hunters." He replied. "Thanks Chiron I will go and look for them."

Before I would search the hunters I went to talk to Nico. The boy had a hard time at camp. Like their father at Olympus the children of hades were not really accepted at camp. He would have to stay at the Hermes cabin like all unclaimed children and children of minor gods. I found him sitting next to Zeus' fist a rock formation in the woods of camp.

"Hey brother, how are you doing?" I asked him.

"Not well, Bianca is with the hunters and the campers treat me like an outcast, only because our dad is not welcomed to Olympus. I just don't know what to do. Thalia and Grover are the only persons that talk to me besides Bianca." He replied sadly.

We talked for a while and I left for Zoe. The hunters were training at the archery range, disgracing the Apollo campers. Their lieutenant was yelling at some campers that had stared at them. I stepped towards them and spoke to Zoe. "Zoe I have to speak to you in private. Meet me in 5 at Zeus' fist."

A few minutes later she showed up at the meeting point.

"What did you want to talk about, boy?" she asked. Probably not knowing who was sitting in front of her.

"Zoe before you start insulting me because I am a male you should know that I am your mistress's counterpart, the god of the hunt. I would appreciate it if you could treat me with respect. Zeus ordered me to assist you on your quest. I should ensure that you make it to Artemis and can free her. I assume you know where we are heading?" I replied to her.

She wanted to bow, but I stopped her. "Yes I know we will be heading to mount Othrys, where my father used to hold the sky. I had a dream on which milady took the sky from that Annabeth girl. We have to follow the path of the quest, am I right?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I will accompany you and the other quest members. It may seems that I and Artemis hate each other, but we care for each other. If you and I work together we will be at Othrys faster. I know that you are not fond of the idea of working together with a male, especially with the person your mistress argues the most."

"If you touch a hunter I won't stop them from chopping you into little pieces, but if you behave yourself I am sure we will get along. You know the prophecy don't you? I am unsure who I should take with me. The prophecy calls for campers and hunters working together, but I don't trust the campers too much." She stated.

"Why don't you take Thalia and Grover with you. I mean Thala is a girl and Grover is a Satyr. I don't think they would show the behavior of males. Grover might admire you, but that's normal for a Satyr. Just do me a favor and don't take this annoying demigod son of Poseidon with you. Consider my suggestion I think they won't disappoint you." I answered her question.

She had a considering look on her face.

"I'll take my leave now. When will you depart?" I asked. By sunrise, was the answer.

Time skip:

The quest departed early in the morning, after the first sunrays started to warm up the earth. I for my part overslept. It's hard for a god to get up early if there is a comfortable bed. There is a reason, why the hunting gods had followers. If a god things to do he normally wakes up to finish his task. Now my task was to watch over a group of demigods on a quest to safe the moon goddess.

Once I was fully awake I flashed on some clothes and teleported myself to them. They were still on their way to Washington D.C. I reappeared in the back of their van and started daydreaming.

Flashback

I was strolling through the streets of Olympus when Hermes appeared in front of me and told me to show up to the council meeting, Zeus probably wanted to announce something, so I made my was to the throneroom.

As the only tolerated god of the underworld I had to show up at every of those goddam meetings. Even if they don't have to do anything with my or my father's domains, I have to be present. It doesn't matter if I am hunting or roaming around disguised as a demigod, the only god not bound by the ancient laws has to be there to listen to those pointless meetings.

As I arrived at the meeting all Olympians were gathered together and waited for my arrival, I summoned a guest throne and sat down. Zeus began the meeting and announced that two of his illegitimate children would join the council. Their names were Phobe Artemis called Artemis and Phobus Apollo called Apollo. They used their second names like Athena, not that I really cared.

What drew my attention was Artemis herself the young goddess look absolutely stunning. Her silvery yellow eyes were breathtaking, I never had seen so much excitement in a person's eyes before. Her auburn hair looked so smooth and framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a formally silver dress and a tiara.

"Look who's drooling about a woman for the first time. I have tried to hook you up with someone and you do it without my help" Aphrodite whined inside my head

"I am not drooling about anyone!" I replied angrily

Flashback ends

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts as we reached Washington DC. While the demigods headed to the National Air and Space Museum, I headed towards the Museum of Natural History, because I could feel a large amount of monsters inside of the building.

I shadow traveled inside and stayed hidden in the shadows. What me shocked was that Atlas was standing there, talking to a demigod.

"Do you have them?"

"Yes my lord, the dragon teeth are already planted and watered."

"Give the Sparti the piece of clothing."

The Sparti took the piece of cloth and smelled at it. Then they headed outside and turned right in the direction of the National Air and Space Museum.

I had to warn the quest members of the Sparti. They would be in great danger if I won't do something. I melted into the shadows only to reappear next to Zoe. I was about to speak when screams could be heard.

"Look mommy a kitten."

The nemean lion walked slowly into the room, looking straight at us. The demigods parted and started to attack the beast. The hunters with their bows and Thalia and Grover went into close combat. I wanted to wait and see if they would be able to defeat the monster without my help.

In the end I had to intervene. I summoned my scythe and knocked the beast out. The lion slid across the room and stopped in front of Thalia. She impaled the beast's mouth with her spear and it crumbled to golden dust. The pelt of the nemean lion pelt remained, a very precious spoil of war.

"Thalia take the pelt, it belongs you, since the monster was slain by you, it's your spoil of war." Zoe said.

"Well if you insist, but the pelt isn't really my style." She replied.

I snapped and the pelt transformed into a black leatherjacket with some silver chains, so that it woul match Thalia's punk style.

"Well that's way much better than that awkward pelt." Thalia spoke happily.

"We have to go now. Zoe, the general has released Sparti to track you down. We have to fetch the next train west." I explained.

We exited the museum through the backdoor and hurried to the train station. When we reached the station we spotted a homeless man sitting next to a fire at the middle of the platform.

"If you need a ride, take the train behind me. It will take you west." The stranger said. "If anyone asks you my name is Fred." Behind him was a cargo train with cars loaded. It said Sunwest railways. Apollo was playing with us. Not that I was complaining, but really Fred, he could have told us his name.

We boarded the train and departed leaving the Sparti behind. "Fred" vanished after we had climbed onto the train.

Our quest would go on…


	4. A glimpse of the past

**So here is chapter four. I had to rewrite it, because I was unsatisfied with the plot line. I had an idea for the next few chapters, which were incompatible with the plot of this chapter.**

Chapter four

 _Our quest would go on…_

Percy POV

I got into a car and drifted to sleep.

 _Dream_

I was floating in the air above myself. I was standing in a forest clearing, probably waiting for somebody to come. After a few moments Artemis strolled into the clearing smiling at me. We hugged and held each other close. I saw me kissing the top of her head.

Suddenly the scene changed and I could see Artemis trapped under the sky, Atlas standing beside her roaring at her "What can you do now little huntress? Your little boyfriend won't come to your aide this time. You were foolish enough to push him away. He is the only person who, has the slightest chance of rescuing you, but the both of you are fighting since his group was slaughtered. Artemis was sobbing by now knowing that she would be trapped there for eternity.

With that my vison went dark and my sleep continued dreamless. There was only one thought in my mind. I still love Artemis the goddess of the hunt. I longed for the close relationship which we had in the past.

 _Dream end_

The next morning we were in the middle of New Mexico. The way we traveled in one night was unreal, for once Apollo had done something useful. As we left the train station we found ourselves in a small village. There was no bus connection or other public transport. So we would have to walk to the next bigger town.

After a while a town came into sight, the only thing that separated us and the town was a huge junkyard.

Thalia went ahead, right into the junkyard of Hephaestus. We followed suit, not wanting to stay behind.

The Prophecy still in my mind I stayed a bit behind the others.

"Hey look" Thalia yelled, as she picked up an automaton head.

"Drop that thing! We are at Lord Hephaestus scrapyard." Zoe shouted, as the screeching sound of metal was audible to our left.

A prototype of Talos emerged from a huge pile of scrap metal. He was about to mash Thalia underneath his foot as Bianca jumped in front of Thalia and pushed her away.

Zoe POV

I saw Bianca push Thalia away. Then the foot of the giant automaton crushed her into pieces.

I was pushed down to the ground by the pure power Perseus was radiating. Even the robot was pressed to the ground. The automaton was ripped into it's very parts. Once the robot was eliminated Perseus broke together. I had pity for this boy, he just lost his sister. Even though they had known each other for such a short time they were still siblings. Children of Hades were known to have a strong bound to each other, because they are normally outsiders.

Regardless everything we had to continue our mission to save Artemis and Perseus knew it well. Artemis had to be rescued until the winter solstice to report to the council about the monster activities in the US. She is the most important goddess on the council. The other god of the hunt was the carefree son of Hades, next to me mourning over his sister.

After he had calmed down he summoned a car so that we could drive the rest of the way to San Francisco. There was an awkward silence during our ride south.

Percy POV

Zoe drove us south. After a few hours we reached the Hoover Dam. We wanted to take a short rest before we would continue our trip to San Francisco to interrogate Nereus. They wanted to ask him what Artemis and I were told to hunt down. Zeus had forbidden me to tell anybody of our mission.

Zoe was tiered and since she was the only one besides me who was old enough to drive, we wanted to get something to eat. As we neared us the Tourist information the group of Sparti stepped out of said building. To the mortals they had to seem like some kind of soldiers. They drew their swords and sprinted towards us. While I defeated my enemy easily the others had much more problems to defend themselves. One of them was about to slice Phoebe into pieces, I hit the sword just in time, so that the Sparti missed her. I shot beams of dark energy at them to send them back into the underworld.

Time skip:

We reached the pier of San Francisco, Nereus was usually staying somewhere near hear. You see there is one problem with this old sea god, he can answer you nearly all questions but you have to catch him before he will answer you one question.

I can't help them since I am a god, Nereus won't answer my questions. So they will be on their own.

Zoe and the others surrounded him and charged simultaneously, they actually managed to pack him and pinned him to the ground. Zoe and he were speaking to another.

"What do you want?"

"What does everybody want from you? Answers."

"Go on I haven't got all time"

"What monster were Lady Artemis and Lord Perseus hunting?"

"That's an easy question. Just look to the shore."

With that Nereus jumped into the ocean and disappeared. In the water near us was the ophiotaurus the beast that could bring the downfall of the era of the gods. It was swimming happily around, the beast is one of the most innocent looking creature you can imagine. I had two options kill the beast know and here or send it to Olympus where we could deal with it to a later time.

"Grover, take the ophiotaurus to Olympus the council has to decide about its fate. You have to hurry" I commanded the Satyr.

"How can such an innocent creature bring the downfall of Olympus. It looks so powerless." Thalia said.

"It holds great power. To slay an innocent gives you giant amounts of potency. This is the reason why it could bring the end for gods and demigods. " I replied.

With that Grover departed to New York to deliver the ophiotaurus to the gods on Olympus.

Time skip

Zoe, Thalia and Phoebe parked the Truck just as the road began to get rough, throug the mist Mount Othrys could be seen. They had a good hour of walking ahead of them.

As they neared the entrance of the garden of the Hesperides I looked towards Zoe, she was pale as a sheet of paper.

"Don't worry you're not alone in this. We will stay right behind you." I tried to sooth her.

Zoe nodded slowly as we walked further towards her old home. A head of them was a meadow of shadows and beautiful flowers, in the back was a tree with golden apples. The dragon Ladon was guarding it.

"Sisters" Zoe adressed the Hesperides coldly.

"You are no sister of us traitor. You will face you certain death." They hissed at her.

"Ladon wake" the sisters yelled.

Said dragon got up and stared at us. Just as he was about to strike at us I shadow teleported us behind him. From there we sprinted up the mountain.

"This shouldn't be here. I thought it was destroyed after the first titan war." Zoe pointed at the ruins of the former titan fortress.

"Since Atlas is roaming around freely someone has to hold up the sky" I said warningly.

"Artemis?" Thalia asked.

Zoe nodded solemnly before she stopped abruptly as we reached the summit.

"My lady" she yelled as she rushed towards the goddess.

"Stop you have to leave! It's a trap." Artemis said with a strained voice.

Zoe ignored her mistress and started pulling at the chains that bound Artemis.

"How touching. You will die all in front of your lady, while she can't do anything but watch you getting slaughtered." A voice boomed from behind of us.

Thalia POV

Perseus turned around and faced Atlas "Do you remember who put you under that goddam sky oh so mighty General? I will bring you back under your prison Atlas." He was shaking in rage. " Thalia, Zoe go and stop Luke I will face Atlas."

Everything went blur as we attacked Luke. I had considered him a friend and now after all we went through together he joined Kronos. He will pay for what he has done to me and more important Annabeth.

I tapped at my wrist band and aegis my trusty shield sprang out. I grabbed my canister of mace and it transformed into my spear. I charged at my former friend. He hit Phoebe at the neck and she went to the ground motionless.

"Nooo" Artemis screamed

Percy POV

There we were again. Atlas and I were fighting again, just like in the first titan war we were facing each other. The last time I had won and he was punished to hold the sky for eternity.

Atlas summoned his javelin I summoned my scythe. He instantly charged at me. I blocked his strike, but was blown back. Before I could recover he tried again to impale me with his javelin. I rolled to the side and he missed me barely. Zoe turned around from Luke to send a volley of silver arrows at her father. He landed a powerful punch at her chest and sent her flying right into a pillar.

His weapon was jammed in the ground so I could wound him massively. He was struggling to stand his ground as I pushed him further towards the location where Artemis was holding the sky.

I spoke in her head "Artemis loose your grip. You just have to hold out a moment longer."

With that I sent Atlas flying towards her with a powerful punch to the stomach.

He landed in front of Artemis, she dropped the sky and rolled away from Atlas.

"Not again! You! I will make you pay!" he bellowed.

I turned around to Thalia, only to see her kicking Luke down the cliff. She stepped to the edge and looked down to ensure that he was gone. Afterwards She ran towards the ruins.

"Perseus what are you doing here?" I heard Artemis from behind me. Her voice was nearly inaudible. "I am here to rescue you obviously. You may hate me, but I still can't let you die. You're way too important to be a prisoner of the titans. Zeus would have my head if anything would happen to you. Can you walk?" I replied to her.

"Can you support me I am very weak. Holding the sky isn't very pleasant." Artemis answered.

I picked her up, since I didn't want her to use her remaining power. I was shocked as she leaned herself against my chest. That was a feeling I hadn't experienced in.. centuries. "Don't you think to make this permanent Perseus! I will shoot you an arrow there where the sun doesn't shine.

We made our way towards Zoe, who had crashed into the ruins of the titan fortress. She was heavily wounded and had lost consciousness. I dropped Artemis next to Zoe and she bend over her old friend to examine her.

"We have to bring her to Olympus, Apollo will know what to do. We have to hurry winter solstice is starting and we both have to be present at this meeting. Can you flash the demigods to camp? I want Phoebe to be buried like a hero." the goddess stated.

I flashed Thalia and the now freed Annabeth to Camp Half-Blood. The Hunters at camp would prepare the burial for Phoebe. I picked up Zoe and teleported us to Olympus.

We reappeared in the middle of the throneroom, where the gods were waiting for us.

"Apollo can you look after Zoe please, she is heavily wounded." I spoke to the sungod.

He took Zoe and flashed to his palace to treat her wounds. I escorted Artemis to her throne before I sat down in a guest throne next to my father.

After a few minutes Apollo came back and the meeting begun.

 **So this was chapter four. I hope you are pleased with the outcome. i will have to rewrite the part of chaptter five I allready have, so the next chapter will take some time to be released.**

 **-Rene-**


End file.
